


Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damn, I wish I was your loverI'd rock you 'til the daylight comesMade sure you are smiling and warmI am everything, tonight, I'll be your motherI'll do such things to ease your painFree your mind, and you won't feel ashamed(Zac Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
